Repercussions
by percyismine
Summary: Continuation of Reactions! What happened after? The parts that Jane didn't have, continuations of Lizzy and Darcy's life after the proposal. After Darcy sees Lizzy, what if he isn't as controlled?
1. Repercussions

**Hello out there to my faithful crowd! And hello to newcomers! So I know many of you enjoyed my previous story Reactions. (Not that you'll have to have read that to enjoy this. They can stand on their own… I think) I received many requests to continue with this story. After much deliberation (and whackings from the creature that has taken up residency in my brain in the area that should have been for school work and summer reading), I have decided that I shall create a sequel!**

**So without much further ado, HERE IS REPERCUSSION! **

**I decided Reactions II was lame…

* * *

**

A young woman stood on a hilltop, overlooking fields and greenery. A gentle breeze rustled the curls that hung about her face and at the same time brought color to her cheeks and an added sparkle to her eyes. She rotated slowly, taking in all the land around her, a bonnet swinging from her hand. A dot of motion caught her eye, and she turned to regard it more closely. Softly, a happy smile stole across her features as recognition appeared in her eyes. She began her descent down the hill towards the dot, which had become distinguishable as a man, all the while schooling her features into indifference.

After a few minutes of brisk walking, for she was an excellent walker, the two met on the pathway. The woman made the first move, looking up in feigned startlement.

"Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed, surprise tinting he voice as if she hadn't seen the man approaching from a distance. Still, she was unable to mask the undercurrent of welcome in her voice.

The person she had addressed stopped.

"Ms. Bennet," he said shortly, making a sharp bow. "Soon to be Mrs. Darcy," he added in a slightly teasing tone as he straightened, joy and love illuminating his face.

Miss Bennet gave a happy laugh and took the proffered arm. Together, they continued in Mr. Darcy's original direction, heading towards the hill from which the young lady had seen his approach.

"Are you well, Miss Bennet?" the man asked solemnly.

"Yes, quite well," the lady replied, a mischievous look appearing in her eyes.

"And your family? I trust they are well?"

"They are indeed, sir, thank you for asking."

The couple smiled at each other, a little bit foolishly. This routine had become a teasing habit, a reminder of when they had been so blind. They both remembered that memorable day at Pemberly, when a drenched Darcy had materialized in front of Elizabeth Bennet, startling them both. The two had barely been able to speak and Darcy had asked after her health as well as her family's multiple times, seemingly forgetting that he had just asked that question.

For a time, they walked in companionable silence, content to simply be with each other. It was Mr. Darcy who broke the silence first.

"And how has your day been, Elizabeth?" he asked, his eyes peering down into the face of the woman by his side.

She sighed. "Hectic. Must we have such a grand wedding? Can we not simply elope?"  
"And disappoint your mother and all of Meryton? Certainly not. As the future lady of Pemberly, you must realize that you have to fulfill all your duties."

Elizabeth giggled and Darcy was forced to smile too, breaking the serious frown he had worn on his face.

"In truth, we accomplished much. The dress is nearly finished, or so I am told, and will be to the standards as befits 'the future lady of Pemberly.'" This last bit was said in a deeper voice as Elizabeth teased her fiancé in return, turning his own words upon him. He winced with good humor, acknowledging the hit.

"Touché, my love, touché." He looked uneasy for a moment, then blurted out, "Does it have a blue bodice? Like the dress you are wearing now?"

Elizabeth stopped, forcing her companion to stop as well, and turned to look at him in surprise.

"Does it- what on earth do you mean? To answer your question, no, it doesn't. The dress is completely white. And why on earth would I have a blue bodice? Surely you don't believe in that old wives' tale: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" **(A/N: I don't know if that existed at that time, but work with me here). **

Darcy shifted uneasily.

"No. No. Not at all. It's just... I like the blue. You were wearing it the day I introduced Georgiana to you at the inn. And... it's pretty. You look pretty. Well, you always do, but you look especially pretty when you wear the blue. It... it... it brings out your eyes." Finished with his halting ramble, the man allowed to his eyes to drop to his feet, nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets and drawing vague designs on the road.

For a moment, Miss Elizabeth Bennet was completely stunned. A rarity for her. _But then again_, she observed quietly to herself,_ until recently I didn't know Fitzwilliam Darcy. And it seems that most of my stunned instances result from his company._ But she soon had to give way to mirth and allow her laughter to spring forth.

"And you always were fond of my 'fine eyes,' weren't you, Fitzwilliam?"

Darcy was forced to give in to her good humor, relieved that she hadn't been offended. He had told her how it was her eyes that had first attracted him to her, his comment to Caroline Bingley about how fine they were, and how said women had often mocked this admiration. He again proffered his arm and she took it with a smile. And so the two walked on, as they had walked on the day he had proposed and on the many days since.

It was a little over an hour and a half later when Elizabeth returned to Longbourn. Her father smiled at her as she popped her head into his study before heading upstairs to finish the book she had started earlier that morning. Mr. Bennet, sighed, put down his own book, and gazed out the window towards the fields from which his favorite daughter had come. Maybe it was sheer coincidence that Elizabeth seemed to be walking longer these days. Maybe it was coincidence that she often headed towards Netherfield. And maybe it was coincidence that she returned more radiant than ever, her eyes shining with a million secrets. Maybe it was coincidence, but then again, maybe it wasn't. Perhaps no one else (except maybe Jane) noticed, but Mr. Bennet did. However, as Lizzy was his favorite, and Mr. Darcy was the most reserved and gentlemanly man one could ever hope to meet, he was inclined to turn a blind eye and allow the two their time alone.

His musings complete, the father of the house returned to his book just as a shrill cry from his wife pierced through the walls to his study. Even after years such cries, he still winced at the sound. Goodness knows he would get out of this house for as long as possible if he wasn't so comfortable in his study.

* * *

**Sooooooo... what do you think? Had trouble with the ending... oh well. **

**Coming up next! The talk of the town. And Caroline Bingley throws a vase (although that might not be until Chapter 3. We'll see how it goes.)**

**You know the drill! Click that little purple button that says Go! to submit a review! **

**(side note: I had over 8000 hits and 73 reviews for Reactions. Thanks ever so much!) Let's keep 'em coming! Remember, comments are a writer's greatest tool! ****(Ick... I sound like some cheerful teacher/secretary who constantly smiles thing.)**

**Oh... and my sister's and my favorite dress in the old P&P movie is the blue one... that's sorta where this came from b/c my sister was like "Why doesn't she wear it more often? It brings out her eyes, just like Darcy's blue suit brings out his eyes." Just a random side note if you were wondering.**


	2. Conversations

**Hellooooooo. Here is the next chapter of my story. A bit pointless, but maybe some of you will like it. Sorry, no Darcy/Elizabeth action in this one. Maybe next chapter!**

**I received so many kind reviews for this story already! Responses are at the bottom, and please, please, PLEASE keep them coming! They mean so much to me! Even if it is "good job", please drop me a line. If you don't like something, or see some problems, let me know! Constructive criticism is appreciated! **

**And now that I've probably put you off the story with my begging... Here we go!

* * *

**

All of Meryton was abuzz with the news. Nothing else was talked about that Sunday after the marriage banns were posted on the church door.

"Have you heard? Miss Bennet is engaged!"

"No! To whom?"

Of course, they were not talking about Miss Jane Bennet. Why, she could almost already be called "Mrs. Bingley." When the announcement had been made that Miss Jane Bennet of Longbourn was soon to become Mr. Charles Bingley's wife, there were wise nods all around. This match had been expected for months. True, some worthy dowagers with unmarried daughters had been hoping against hope, but really no one had expected anything else. In fact, the only question asked was: "What took them so long?"

It had come as quite a shock to all of Meryton that Mr. Bingley had suddenly left nearly a year before, at a time when all were expecting the announcement of his engagement to Miss Jane. He had seemed so fond of her! And she, certainly, had not been pushing him away. True, she was quiet, but then Miss Jane was quiet in all things. Everyone had to admit that she was a perfect lady, even her rivals in love.

It was the posting beneath this that caused the stir in Meryton. Indeed, all who read it were forced to rub their eyes or clean their glasses in order to be sure they were not seeing things. It did not disappear from the door after these hasty responses and the town accepted the shocking announcement, immediately determining it as the newest topic of conversation. For the second eldest Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, was also to be married.

To Mr. Darcy of Pemberly!

Mr. Darcy! Proud, cold, scornful, rich, handsome, never-look-twice-at-any-lady, Mr. Darcy!

"I declare, I have no idea how she caught him!" was heard throughout houses everywhere as ladies sat down to tea that afternoon, among the rustling of skirts as women seated themselves, the clink of china as tea was poured and plates passed around, and the general noise of a ladies' gathering.

"Nor how she could accept him!" Sage heads nodded their response, a few loose hairs fluttering, maybe a feather or two hear or there bobbing. It had become the accepted view of Meryton that Mr. Darcy, although rich, was indeed the most disagreeable fellow one could ever meet. After this conclusion, almost every mother in town had declared that neither she nor her daughter would set a cap for such a man.

"Miss Elizabeth has always been so headstrong and willful! I, for one, could never see her marrying a man simply for his money!" one worthy mother remarked.

"Indeed, Mama," a young woman responded. "I often heard her remark that she would never marry except for love and fully expected to die an old maid as a result!"

"Then maybe they are in love!" her younger sister sighed, already weaving fanciful webs about the couple and their unlikely love.

"No, indeed!" the mother responded sharply. "Why, have you ever seen him pay special attention to Miss Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard him speak especially highly of her or appear to prefer her over others?"

"No-oo."

"Has his face ever lit up when she enters a room?"

"No, Mama," came the final meek reply.

"There!" exclaimed the lady. "He has never shown any preference for Miss Elizabeth, so I cannot imagine what brought this on!"

"Especially after…" here, voices lowered and a woman who had until now been silent whispered to her fellow tea-mates, "the _scandal_."

There were many sad shakings of heads after this, every woman knowing exactly what was being referred to.

"I always said that girl was too flighty," remarked one.

"Aye, so did I," another agreed. "In fact, I forbade my daughter to associate with her!"

"I knew she would come to a bad end, running around with all those officers. And look what happened! She ran off with one and brought shame down upon her entire family!"

"She never did care much for her family's honor in the first place," said the woman who had broached the topic.

"Takes after her mother," the hostess sniffed. "Always so loud and poking her nose into other's affairs!"

"I felt so bad for the girls afterwards," said her daughter. "Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth have always tried to uphold the honor and have always behaved well in situations." Every woman there had to agree with the girl, and heads, hairs, and feathers all nodded again in unison.

"In fact, I feared that they would ever make a good match after that! They had never had the best chances to begin with, and Mr. Bingley had left…" the mother continued.

"Well, even a fool can see Mr. Bingley has always been besotted with Jane. It is no wonder they are engaged! I doubt he would care if there were fifteen such scandals and fifteen such mothers to go with it!" This remark was greeted with many chuckles as the biscuits and tea were passed around again.

"But Mr. Darcy!"

"I fear Mr. Darcy must remain an enigma," the hostess finally declared. "More tea, Ingrid?"

* * *

But we must leave the village of Meryton, however much we are fond of the little town, for this news did not affect only that small region of the country. It spread, as all news does, quickly, until it reached even the most gorgeous rooms of Town, where it caused no small amount of talk. 

"Have you heard? Mr. Darcy of Pemberly is to marry!"

"Why, I had no idea he was even in Town!"

"He isn't! Apparently, he is to marry some _country_ girl from some village… Markton, Maryville, or something or other."

Many a lady shook her head over such a dreadful match, causing her feathers, more grand than their Meryton counterparts, to wave in dismissal as well.

"I can't imagine he would marry so much beneath him! A _country girl!_ Why, we may as well call her a peasant," was often heard from these frowning mouths.

"Oh yes. And remember! He pointedly ignored that duchess, although I can't remember her name right now."

"Of course you can't my dear," came a wry reply, "because he has ignored and scorned more than one! _I _always thought his standards seemed impossibly high and he had decided to be a bachelor."

"Well, I can't see him finding his ideal in a peasant girl. I doubt she is accomplished at all!"

* * *

The news of the impending marriage did not only affect strangers. The families of the couples were soon informed as well. On Elizabeth Bennet's side, the Gardiners were very happy for their niece. They smiled indulgently at each other across the room that evening, as Mrs. Gardiner read the letter from her niece out loud. They had known since Pemberly that the two were perfect for each other. It had just taken the young folks a little bit longer. 

Georgiana Darcy was exceedingly pleased upon receiving the news that she was to finally have the sister she had dreamed of. She had loved Miss Bennet for her brother's sake even before meeting her, and had only become fonder of Elizabeth upon meeting her. She could imagine no one else making her brother happy and no other person she would rather look up to. Enclosed within the letter was an invitation to visit Netherfield as soon as possibly and she wasted no time in packing for the trip and ordering a carriage to be prepared. She made sure to pack plenty of music, especially some duets, which she hoped to play with her new sister.

This rapture, however, was not shared by Fitzwilliam's aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings. Her displeasure was voiced to as many as who would care to listen, but it most often was heard by her meek daughter, Anne, and Mr. Collins. The former simply sniffed delicately and sat quiet, used to her mother's dominating rants while the latter poured out consolations and agreed with his mistress whenever he could get a word in.

"How dare he defy me!" she would rant. "Has he forgotten what is owed to his family? What is owed to me?"

"No one could ever forget-" Mr. Collins began obsequiously.

"And the impertinence of Miss Bennet! I have never met a woman so rude in all my life! I did not much like her while she was here. So headstrong! And she has only become worse!"

"I did warn my cousin..."

"I cannot imagine how Georgiana will fare in that polluted household! I must send for her immediately before any damage is done because of that creature!"

When Mr. Collins returned home from these afternoon visits, he often confided in his wife the details and Lady Catherine's great displeasure over such an unfortunate turn of events. Charlotte Collins, neé Lucas, would simply nod her head and indulge her husband's flow of words that had been stemmed while in her Ladyship's dominating presence. But secretly, in her heart, Charlotte rejoiced for her friend. _She_ had sensed the attachment while the gentlemen had stayed during Lizzy's visit with Sir William and Mariah, and her heart was gladdened that her friend had not allowed anything to stand in her way and had received everything she had deserved.

If it were possible, there was someone even more displeased than Lady Catherine. This lady was more than displeased: this lady was furious. In fact, her rage was so great, that words, which usually flowed frequently from her mouth, were insufficient to express her hatred of the match.

Oh yes, Miss Caroline Bingley was greatly displeased indeed.

* * *

**Okay... definitely not my favorite chapter ever written... but it's out there now! And I sorta wanted to do this approach... It was just harder than I thought... especially the transitions. **

**Next chapter: As promised, Caroline Bingley throws a vase!**

**Words of love to my reviewers! Let's have a big round of applause for them!**

**Micheped: I'm very glad you love this. This wasn't very soon, but oh well.**

**xXx-english rose-xXx: Well, I'm eternally grateful that you took my advice. Thanks so much. I hope you end up liking this one as much as you liked Reactions. I'll try to make a good ending! Any suggestions?**

**Missusmesser: Thanks! I hope you aren't in the loony bin by now... just kidding**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Oh, good. I worked hard on Mr. Bennet cause I thought he was an interesting character in the book. Glad you liked it!**

**Mara look-a-like: Thanks. Here's your more!**

**LastStar: Define "soon"... I hope this was soon enough! I'm happy you love it!**

**Elisgrey: Thank you! It means a lot that you think it has potential! **

**Pyschodelic-Pixie: I worship Darcy... but I'm afraid you can't take him home yet. Tell you what: when I'm done with the story, I'll let you borrow him. I'm glad somebody liked the blue thing. Oh yes, ESPECIALLY good for Lizzy and Darcy... I've always seen Mr. Bennet as the indulging type... Caroline vs. vase next chapter!**

**Audrey Batle: Updated! Thanks so much!**

**Tink664: I welcome the love. It helps me write!**

**Shariena: I like how you did that with the a lot thing... and I love doing the three little periods just like that.**

**Nicoley117: Soon enough? Maybe? I hope?**

**Kath the Dreamer: blushes shucks... I'm glad you liked Reactions. Oh don't worry... you more than compensated... I'm seriously overwhelmed. Don't hurt yourself! I love Rosings Repository by the way. It's beautiful. I'm a sucker for fluffy Darcy/Lizzy fics too... big time.**

**Dolphindreamer: Thanks so much! It really helps for me to know what people liked. I sorta wanted to show how people still aren't realizing how deep Darcy is and how trustworthy he is. I'm really glad you liked it. Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.**

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell: I tried soon... It really isn't in my vocab that much... I'm a bit of a slowpoke.**

**Princesslizzy1312: Thanks so much! I-zzz... yes master... yes master... you are the truth... must write... must update...zzz... huh? blink you're pretty good! No, no, no. You aren't weird, you're special! Just like me! grin .v**

**Be like these amazing people! Leave me a review! It's the little purple button! And to be honest... it might make me move faster! hint hint**

**Stay tuned!**

**Percyismine**


	3. Shatterings

**Hi.**

**Sorry this took so long, but our Internet was down for like four days.**

**I'm not feeling talkative. **

**Disclaimer:** **NOT MINE.

* * *

**

It had been a night of food, fun, laughter, and love for everyone. The wine had flowed freely, but not too freely, there had been light-hearted conversation all around as stories had been told and memories recalled, and plenty of love had been seen in the eyes of everyone there.

Well, not everyone.

Miss Caroline Bingley had not enjoyed the food, had fun, laughed, or had any love. Not at all.

Now, she was upstairs trying to express her rage and get the fire that filled her veins and clouded her vision as orange and red as the dress she had been wearing out of her head and veins.

_How dare they!_ she screamed in her head as she tossed pillows around her room. _How dare SHE?_

Caroline tore the feathers from her hair and shredded them in her hands, watching the delicate pieces float to the floor.

_How DARE she come into MY house and make cow eyes at the man who should be MY husband!_

She threw a pillow against the wall, then, suddenly becoming exhausted, she sank down upon her bed and buried her head in her hands.

"How did this happen?" she whispered. "How?"

For years, she had sought to make Fitzwilliam Darcy her own husband. He was rich, he was powerful, he had connections, he wasn't bad to look at, and he was her brother's best friend. It was a perfect match. True, he had never shown any special regard for her, but then again, she had never seen him show much regard for any lady. Eventually she would have won him over.

She would have won. Everything had been working perfectly.

Until her brother decided to buy this house in the middle of the country where no civilized company could be found for miles.

Faster than she could realize, her brother became infatuated with the local beauty of Meryton, Miss Jane Bennet. At the same time, Mr. Darcy, who had never complimented a lady other than his sister in her hearing, began to profess a small admiration for Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

_Her and her "fine eyes," _Caroline growled mentally.

They had taken Charles to London suddenly, attempting to pull him away from Miss Bennet's influence and tell him that she didn't care for him. It had seemed everything was going to settle down nicely and be as it had been before.

But then everything changed and Caroline didn't know where it had come from.

All she knew was that Darcy suddenly called on her brother and they returned to Netherfield alone, apparently to go shooting. Charles soon wrote to her that Darcy had _apologized_ for taking him away from Jane, that she still indeed may care for him, and he was going to ask for her hand that very day. Caroline had sat back and sighed. It was too late to prevent this match, but she could bear having Jane as a sister. She was a sweet girl and wouldn't cause too much trouble. Yes, she could deal with this.

Until a new letter arrived inviting her to Netherfield and telling her that Darcy was _also_ to be married.

To Miss Elizabeth Bennet!

Frantic, Caroline Bingley packed her bags and rushed to Netherfield, determined to sort out this misunderstanding, for that was what it must be. No one, other than her, was to marry Mr. Darcy. And certainly not Miss Elizabeth Bennet!

But it had been true. And tonight, Charles had invited his fiancée, her father, and her sister to dinner. And Caroline had had to sit through this dinner, steaming, as she watched her brother gaze adoringly at Miss Jane while she blushed and shyly gazed back. She had to watch Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth joke with each other and feel the connection that they had.

A connection she would never feel for herself.

Having stoked the coals of her fury while reliving the evening in her head, her rage again burst into flame and she threw herself from the bed and reached for the vase that stood on a pedestal some ways from her bedside. She had no idea why she kept it in her room. It was darker, featuring none of the reds, oranges, and yellows that she so loved. Instead, it was tinted with blues and blacks and purples.

Taking the vase in her hand, she realized with some surprise that the tones would match Elizabeth Bennet's hair and her "fine eyes." Caroline narrowed her eyes, breathing hard, as she focused on the vase. Before her eyes, it turned to the face of her rival, of the woman who had stolen Mr. Darcy from her. Furious, she turned and flung it as hard and as far as she could. It turned through the air, flying gracefully until it met with the far mahogany wall. It shattered into a million pieces in a very satisfactory way and Caroline could almost see Elizabeth's head lying on the carpet, her eyes forever dimmed and her face no longer pretty.

Finding that some part of her was satisfied in this destruction, she lurched around the room in search of something else to throw. Her hand alighted upon one of her hairbrushes that lay upon her dresser. Screaming her rage, she threw the hairbrush blindly. It flew from her hand, flashing in the candlelight and crashed into the mirror, shattering the precious glass into tiny fragments. Turning to find another object to vent upon, Caroline saw herself reflected in the mirror.

And stopped.

Was that her? That fearful creature standing there with a wild mane of black hair half-falling from its style, framing a face blotched with red? Was that her mouth twisted in hatred and fury, her maddened eyes blazing with what must be the fires of hell?

Was that what people saw when they looked at her?

Was that what _Darcy_ saw?

No! It could not be! That mirror lied! She was the most accomplished, most beautiful woman ever! _She_ should be the one decorating Mr. Darcy's arm!

With a cry of desperation, fear, denial, and anger, Caroline flew at the mirror and tore it down, ripping the glass out until nothing was left except the fragments shimmering on the dotted floor, shining among the drop dripping from her hands, reflecting her tears.

* * *

**Whoa. That was creepy. Where did that come from? taps head Creature?**

**Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. **

**I know I made Caroline evil, but that's just the way this story went. I know some people like to reform her, and I love reading those fics, but this is what came out, so… yeah.**

**If you have anything in particular that you would like me to write about (other than the wedding and the birth of their first child, because yes I will do those) let me know! I'm open to suggestions! Is there something that maybe happened before this that you would like me to write about or something in the future? Let me know!**

**REVIEWER TIME!**

**Lady of Pemberly: Sorry, she didn't throw it at anyone this time... but that's an interesting idea... a cat fight... hm... I'm glad you're excited!**

**Rxc: Glad you like it. Angsty fics are okay, but I've never really written one. I do love fluff though!**

**Johanna Holmes: I'm sorry it took so long! But it really wasn't my fault and I've been packing for vacation and I couldn't even get to my story to finish it until today.**

**Etar: Oh yes, Miss Bingley is coming to the wedding. I promise you that. Of course we need Mr. Collins! pokes him with a stick he's fun to annoy! Shucks, though, you're making me blush.**

**Golden Eyes Silver Fangs: you know, I might have been able to do it IF MY STUPID INTERNET DIDN'T CRASH! And the creature nearly beat a hole through my head especially since I couldn't get to my story. I'm glad you liked how I did all that, though. I was hoping it would work.**

_**Creature:lifts very large bat MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**Readingluver: Yay! I'm not too good at comedy, so thanks!**

**Jenni: that would be great, but I think he would do that "I can't strike a lady thing" although we could do a verbal battle...**

**Arica, Princess of Rivendel: Furious enough? Want to start a slowpoke club with me? I tried really, but... you've probably read it enough.**

**Dolphindreamer: yeah... I caught that after I posted... and I was too lazy to go back. Thanks so much though! Oh, definitely filler. But I needed to get something out there and this had been beating a tattoo in the back of my mind. Don't worry, Georgianna will be safe!**

**Mara look-a-like: mmm.. probably alone and just be plain old spiteful... I'm not one of those people who can pull off the whole conspiracy ring with lady Catherine and all that... although I love reading those...**

**Pyshcodelic-Pixie: ding! Ding! I think caroline won the match... yes, you may have him in the end... take good care of him though. I'm glad you loved it all! I'm so happy!**

**Alright people! Review, review! Give me ideas, advice, or just drop me a word like readingluver did! I'd love to hit like maybe 35-40 before the next chapter. We're at 27 already!**

**Next chapter: The Night before the wedding! (maybe the wedding... I'm working on it) unless someone has something they want me to do first! **

**I remain, as ever, your humble servant,**

**Percyismine**


	4. Visitings

**Hi, folks. I am horribly sorry that this has taken me so long, but life is just horribly crazy, what with finishing up junior year and trying to get noticed by colleges... I just haven't had any time. I hope you forgive me.**

**This chapter was going to be longer and go back to Longbourn (you'll see what I mean) but I figured you guys would want to know that I hadn't died.  
**

* * *

The Bennet household was a scene of absolute chaos. Usually the madness was confined to whatever room Mrs. Bennet, the now absent Lydia, or Kitty was inhabiting at the time, but today it had spread throughout the house. Fabrics were draped over ever piece of available furniture, feet pattered out a quick tattoo up and down the stairs as they fulfilled Mrs. Bennet's shrill directions, and exhausted daughters were draped over the nearest object that would support their weight in the hopes of catching a brief rest before being summoned to run another errand. 

On such a day as this one, even the solitude of Mr. Bennet's barricaded library was broken. The steady stream of figures rushing past had drawn his eye from the book he was attempting to read. Even with the door shut, the peace usually offered by this room was gone, for Mrs. Bennet's voice had risen to such a volume and a pitch that it easily traveled through the walls and the door. In addition, Mr. Bennet was now being involved in the affairs of the family. At one time, if he retreated into his study, he was left undisturbed. Now, with a double wedding looming, that tradition had been flung out the window.

"Of course she sends the silliest ones to pester me with questions," Mr. Bennet grumbled, shutting the door as his second youngest daughter, Kitty, darted down the hallway, back to the parlor and her mother. "If I am to be constantly disturbed by rapping at the door, let it least be Lizzy or sensible Jane waiting on the other side to ask me about how much I am willing to spend on tablecloths." He gave a sharp snort. "Tablecloths! Dresses I can understand. Possibly even flowers. But tablecloths?"

"Hurry, girls, my nerves fraying from your delay! Lord knows I cannot take much more worry! Jane! Jane, where are you? Jane!"

Mr. Bennet winced as his wife's shrill cries pierced his ears and as pairs of gently shod feet, normally used to sedate pacing, thundered past. It was simply too much. Determined to find some peace, he called for the carriage to be prepared and strode briskly from his study to the front door, snatching up his book and shrugging on his grey overcoat as he passed through the hallways. He managed to nearly avoid being bowled over by his normally serene eldest daughter as she hurried to do her mother's bidding.

"Jane," he said, catching her arm as she slipped by, "do tell Mrs. Bennet that I've taken the carriage for the day. "I fear 'my nerves are all a-flutter,'" he added, waving his hands distractedly, mimicking his wife's mannerisms, "and I must have some peace and quiet. Should you need me, I will be imposing on my future sons-in-law."

It was an anxious Mr. Bingley who hurried through the halls of Netherfield that afternoon upon being informed by his that his beloved's father had come to visit and was at that very moment sitting quietly in the drawing room. On his way, he blew past the library, catching the attention of the only man who ever used the Netherfield library. Startled by his friend's agitation, Mr. Darcy set his book down on a side table and curiously followed at a more sedate pace, stopping just outside the doors to the drawing room.

"I'm delighted to see you, sir." Bingley rushed through the words, anxious to dispense with the formalities. "There isn't anything wrong, is there? Ja-," he checked himself, "Miss Bennet is well?"

_Mr. Bennet? Here? _Darcy frowned. _Hang Jane! What about Lizzy?_ He quickly stepped into the drawing room, nodding to his friend, whose normally smiling face was anxious.

"Oh, Jane is fine," Mr. Bennet replied. "Lizzy is too," he quickly added, catching site of the new arrival and anticipating Mr. Darcy's query. He had seen the flicker of fear cross the other man's face before his features returned to their normal, stoic expression. "No, I am afraid that I have come here simply to intrude upon you to satisfy my own selfish wishes. My house has been consumed by the wedding and I cannot get any peace with Mrs. Bennet constantly squawking. Since as how you gentleman are the cause of the uproar, I have come to encroach upon you and beg the use of your library."

"Of course, of course," Bingley quickly replied, waving his hand dismissively. His fears calmed, his normal good humor had returned and with it came his desire to satisfy anyone. "You may certainly use the library. No one goes in there anyways. Would do it some good to be used."

_A-hem_.

"Well, except Darcy, here," he amended, turning to acknowledge his friend. "But I'm sure he won't mind, will you, Darcy?"

The other man bowed.

"Even if I have an objection, I would not voice it for fear of Mr. Bennet withdrawing his consent for my marriage," he remarked dryly.

Mr. Bennet snorted.

"And be forced to listen to even more squawking about how I have ruined my daughters forever and how I shall drive my wife to an early grave? As much as I shall miss my Lizzy, I fear that it is too late to reclaim her. Besides, she is so headstrong she might run away from Longbourn and go to Pemberly! But at least I know you would do the honorable thing by my daughter!"

There was silence as the three men recalled the unwelcome circumstances of the last marriage.

Mr. Bennet was the first to speak.

"Mr. Darcy, I still feel-"

"Do not, sir," Darcy replied abruptly. "The fault was my own and I have remedied it. You have given me a priceless treasure and the only other request you could grant is not to speak of it again." Mr. Bennet inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Bingley cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes, well, capital, thank you, Darcy, you're a great sport. You shall have the library, Mr. Bennet. But, sir, wouldn't you rather go shooting? I have some fine land and we have plenty of guns and more than enough birds; I am sure we could find a model to your liking if you would wish-"

"I'm afraid I am not much of a sportsman, Mr. Bingley," Mr. Bennet remarked dryly. "Hence the reason my wife was so eager to have you shoot on our property."

"Oh."

Bingley's face fell.

Darcy looked over at his friend, a small smile tugging at his lips. Much to his friend's amazement, Darcy was not much of a sportsman either, preferring to spend time reading in the library. As a result, the other man was often restless and it was clear he had been looking for someone to accompany him outdoors. But it appeared that his new guest would be as boring as his old.

"Well, let's see about that library, then," Bingley said in a more subdued tone. "So, tell me. Is it really so bad over there? At Longbourn, I mean?" Unable to be in low spirits for long, his voice had once again risen to its usual enthusiastic tone by the end of his question.

Mr. Bennet chuckled as he levered himself off the couch. "So bad? Mr. Bingley, you have no idea. Poor Lizzy! Poor Jane! I'm sure they envy me my escape. Why, when I left, Mrs. Bennet..."

* * *

**As always, reviews are very welcome! Thanks again for not killing me!  
percyismine .v**


End file.
